


Codas Wincest

by Laraney9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laraney9/pseuds/Laraney9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es simplemente la contestación a un juego del Face. Se pone una foto y hay que contar una historia.<br/>La mía ha quedado un poco larga para un comentario así que la pongo aquí y de paso estreno mi espacio.<br/>Sin betear.<br/>Me hago absolutamente responsable de los errores, pequeños y grandes que pueda tener.<br/>Se aceptan todas las críticas constructivas. Y los tomatazos, esos también.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regalo

— Deja de mirarme el culo, Sam.

— ¿Yo, qué? No, en serio... yo —Se aturulla cuando lo sorprendo, en eso no ha cambiado nada en veinte años y me gusta. Se pone nervioso, siempre que lo hago, por eso sigo haciéndolo, para recordarle que sigue siendo el pequeño, a pesar de las apariencias, mi pequeño hermano consentido.

— Sí, lo estás mirando y te gusta lo que ves. Lo que ya no sé es porqué sigues tan lejos...

El muy bruto se me tira encima antes de que pueda acabar la frase, me voltea y me mira con esos ojos indefinidos, inmensos y la boca abierta, como un cachorro gigante y soy incapaz de decir que no. Nunca lo he sido, Sam lo es todo para mí, desde antes de nacer, en el vientre de nuestra madre. Desde la primera vez que escuché latir su corazón, lo amé.

Sonaba grandioso lo de hermano mayor, la gran y genuina aventura de enseñarle todo lo que sabía, y jugar con él, y cuidarlo, y protegerlo, y mantenerlo vivo cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Que no se dé cuenta, que no sufra, que no tenga frío o pesadillas.

Quererlo.

Sobre todo, quererlo, por sobre todas las cosas, por encima de las órdenes de mi padre incluso, por encima de cualquier Ángel, Arcángel, Dios o Satanás. Lo quiero.

Y si no les gusta, que les den.

— Deeeean —Sigue pidiendo con la misma voz con la que me pedía el último tazón de cereales “es que saben mejor”, “son mis favoritos”, “Deeeeeeeeeeean, ¿me das un poco?” y yo le doy lo que pide.

— Dime, Sammy —Me gusta tenerlo tan cerca, sujetarlo por su pelo, demasiado largo, que sólo a él le queda bien, y dejar que pregunte lo que quiera, que saque lo que le quema, sea lo que sea.

— No estás enfadado conmigo, ¿Verdad? —Ahí está, después de tanto tiempo, de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, sigue esperando que me enfade con él, por todo esto, por nosotros.

— Nunca Sammy, nunca contigo, quizás con el de arriba, si le importase —intento acomodarme bajo su cuerpo, pasando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirándolo hacia mí, su calor, su olor, todo él, lo quiero siempre cerca, más cerca. —o con el de abajo, pero no contigo.

— Vaaale —Y me sonríe todo hoyuelos y le beso, porque si no seguirá hablando, intentando darme explicaciones que no quiero, no me importan, pros y contras que hace mucho consideré y deseché, desde el mismo segundo en que fui consciente que no era sólo la sangre lo que nos une.

Gime bajito, apenas un quejido mientras sus caderas comienzan a buscar el ritmo, frotándonos a través del millón de capas de tela que nos separan. Cuelo mis manos bajo su camiseta, amasando los riñones, subiendo despacio, causándole escalofríos.

— Demasiada ropa, Sammy —gruñe algo que suena a “tú también” y nos separamos lo justo para desnudarnos a manotazos, entre mordiscos y lametones. Si no me pusiera tan a mil, cogería complejo de piruleta, pero es tan bueno cuando se pone así, que sólo puedo dejarlo que me lama entero, a su ritmo, es una tortura con recompensa porque siempre, siempre, acaba en mamada.

En una jodida, fantástica y alucinante mamada marca Winchester. Al fin y al cabo le enseñé yo.

Nunca voy a tener bastante de su boca, de sus manos, de su polla o de su culo. Nunca voy a renunciar a mi hermano, ¡jodeos si no os gusta!

—Deeeeeeeeeaaan —Uff, no estoy seguro de querer responder.

— ¿Porque paras? — ¿Es posible que el gilipollas venga a interrumpir? Pero no se oye nada más que nuestra respiración en la habitación — ¿Que pasa Sammy?

—Hoy quiero...—Verlo entre mis piernas, acalorado y algo avergonzado es increíble, aún hoy no me acostumbro a ello —Deeean, hoy lo quiero...

—Claro Sam, lo que tú quieras. —Puedo sentir mi corazón bombeando más fuerte, la sangre espesa como el alquitrán mientras busco su boca y cambiamos posiciones.

Sam abajo es un regalo, es volver al principio y a los “Enséñame Deeeeean, a besar, a tocar, a chupar, a follar” cada vez pidiendo un poco más, con esa manera de pedir que siempre ha tenido, mitad ruego, todo exigencia, con voz desvalida y ojos de cachorro, consiguiendo cualquier cosa que yo pueda darle sin caer que ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo es Sam, sus manos buscando mi culo, su piel bajo mi piel, Sam, estrecho y caliente, arqueándose, saliendo al encuentro de mi polla, buscando que entre más, más profundo, queriéndola toda, Sam, sangre caliente, saliva mezclada, sudor y semen, un sollozo de placer mientras se corre por mi mano, mientras me estrangula y ordeña dentro suyo.

—Deeeean —Cabeza atrás, garganta contraída, ambos aferrados al otro compartiendo un mismo latido.

Cuerpo, mente, corazón. Hermanos, amantes, asesinos, pecadores. Winchester.

Y al que no le guste, que le den.


	2. Polvos pica-pica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nueva coda Winchester. Ya tengo Beta, Gracias Maca por ser tan graaande!

Incluso en los moteles de mala muerte el canijo guardaba la ropa en los cajones, Dean hacía verdaderos esfuerzos para no reírse mientras llenaba de polvos pica-pica la ropa interior de su hermanito, acabando justo cuando éste salía del baño recién duchado, las caderas envueltas en una toalla tan cutre que casi era translúcida, hablando sobre las posibilidades del caso.

  
Al principio no le miró de frente porque aún se aguantaba las ganas de reír, así que sólo veía los pies desnudos y parte de las piernas mojadas, mucho más fuertes y musculosas de lo que recordaba, luego, de reojo echó un vistazo al resto y, “Hola, ¿dónde estaba su Sammy?”. Aquel que le hablaba con su voz y le miraba con sus ojos no era el chiquillo desgarbado y demasiado alto que lo cambió por California. Ese que se paseaba casi desnudo, como si tal cosa por la habitación no tenía pinta de Sammy, más bien era un Sam/Caliente y un montón de carne muy bien distribuida en los largos huesos, músculos duros y flexibles que ondulaban bajo kilómetros de piel deliciosamente húmeda y...

  
“WOOOOOOAH,¡Aaaalto, vaquero! ¿Qué demonios haces pensando así de Sammy?”  
-Ya sé lo que es una tulpa -contestó balbuceando- ¿Por qué no te vistes? Saldremos a comer algo.

  
Salió disparado de la habitación, casi huyendo hasta el Impala, puños apretados, el corazón desbocado en la garganta, el tejano más justo que en la vida y la verdad desnuda “¡JA!” como un puñetazo directo al plexo solar, robando el oxígeno. “Sammy, su Sammy, ese Sam” estaba BUENO, así en mayúsculas y él casi había saltado sobre él “Sammy, Sam, su hermano pequeño,¡ JODER!” como un animal en celo.

  
Sentado en el coche, casi dándose cabezazos contra el volante, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad, negándose la necesidad de acomodarse la erección, buscando un sentido que la situación no tenía, Dean Winchester no se dio cuenta que era observado con mucha atención.

  
Desde la ventana del motel, con el bóxer en la mano, Samuel Winchester miraba cómo el otro cazador libraba una batalla contra sí mismo. Cualquier otro ni siquiera notaría nada diferente en su hermano mayor, pero él conocía a Dean desde dentro, a muchos niveles diferentes, podía leerle con tanta facilidad como a uno de sus libros y lo que había visto en la mirada oscurecida antes de salir huyendo no dejaba lugar a dudas.

  
Dean inspiró con fuerza, obligándose a relajar el cuerpo y buscó las llaves, al abrir los puños vio el arrugado sobre del pica-pica, casi sin recordar que lo tenía.

  
-Vamos, no me jodas, voy a verlo retorcerse todo el puñetero día!- Y con una sarta de maldiciones, arrancó sin esperar al “niño” y sin rumbo definido.

  
Sam vio desaparecer el coche por la esquina del edificio y se despegó lentamente de la ventana, mirando la prenda en su mano y sacudiéndola con cuidado.  
-Dean, Dean, Dean – Media sonrisa cruzando su cara -Te ha costado darte cuenta hermano.


	3. Chupa-Chups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cochinada en 475 palabras justas. Cochinada, que, como siempre, comenzó con una foto en Facebook.  
> Agradecer a mi beta [Maca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Macalaca/pseuds/Macalaca) el sofocón y al resto de las chicas su ayuda para clavar el texto.

Media hora más tarde, harto de escuchar los quejidos de su hermano, Sam hace saltar el pestillo del baño y entra, botiquín en ristre, dispuesto a solucionar el pequeño desaguisado pegajoso.

—De, deja que te ayude, por favor.

—¡NO!

—Vamos hombre, que te estás haciendo daño —media risa escondida

—Solo necesito un poco de...

—Lubricante. Lo tengo aquí mismo. Sal de ahí, Ahora.

Dean se asoma tímido, a la habitación para ver como su pervertido hermano adolescente ha extendido una toalla sobre su cama y calienta el tubo de lubricante entre sus manos.

—Saaaaam,

—Vamos, no será peor que coserte aquel bocado del...

—Calla, no me lo recuerdes.

—Túmbate boca abajo, culo en pompa. Toma una almohada para estés cómodo.

—No lo disfrutes tanto, hijoputa—. Pero se coloca tal y como le ha ordenado.

—Hmmm, ¿Disfrutar? En absoluto—. Contesta mientras separa las nalgas pálidas y deja a la vista el palo de la chuchería que, en buena hora le retó “Metetela por donde te quepa”.

Malditos/benditos genes Winchester.

—Voy a ir despacio para despegarlo, tendrías que ir a un hos...

—¡Ni De Coña!

—Entonces tendré que revisar que no tengas ningún daño..

—¡Sacalo de una puta vez!

Sam se pone a la tarea, embadurnando bien sus dedos con el gel e incursionando lentamente hasta encontrar la cabeza del Chupa-chups, pegado al intestino. Abre con cuidado, con mucho lubricante para no causar aún más daños.

—Si no te estás quieto y te relajas no puedo—. Le dice cuando una contracción deja sus dedos atrapados entre el caramelo y la próstata.

—Estoy, estoy relajado...—Contesta mientras un temblor le recorre de pies a cabeza—. Es que tienes unos malditos dedos enormes, ¡Joder!

Sam deja escapar una carcajada y retoma su labor, moviendo suavemente el dulce y asegurándose de tocar todos los puntos sensibles del cazador.

Para cuando el caramelo sale, Dean es un desastre de gemidos y su polla gotea a punto de estallar.

Sam rota los dedos, aliviado por la falta de sangre que corrobora no hay desgarros pero, por si acaso...

—Necesito comprobarte más a fondo, Dee. —Se inclina sobre su hermano dejándole notar lo duro que está —y no puedo con los dedos.

Dean gime,se restriega inconscientemente y claudica,

—Lo que sea Sammy.

—Eso quería oír —deja un beso suave en la nuca húmeda y lo penetra de una vez, lento, buscando abrirle lo más posible —Dime si notas algo raro.

—Humpf, ¡Como si tu polla fuese algo normal, niño! Deja las sutilezas para las nenas y...

—¿Mejor? —Sam acelera, sabe cuál es el ritmo que les gusta, el que en menos de un minuto les hace llegar al orgasmo entre maldiciones y ruegos.

Cuando caen en la cama, rendidos, aún le queda el ánimo de recoger el caramelo y llevarlo hasta la boca de su hermano.

—¿Sabes? Me encantan los Chupa-chups.


	4. Cacería en Stanford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un hombre lobo, un Winchester con balas de plata y otro que quiere una vida normal. Seguimos con los retos, esta vez en 1001 palabras, espero que os guste. está sin betear.

El hombre lobo era inteligente, se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil porque tenía que guardar las distancias en el maldito Campus, no fuera a cruzarse en el camino de Sam y éste pensase que buscaba excusas para rondarlo.

Casi amanecía y ahí estaba, perdido en el patio trasero de la sección de arte dedicada a la escultura, con dos balas de plata en el revolver y el corazón acelerado, buscando en la maraña de hierros oxidados el rastro del licántropo.

Al girar una esquina casi se lo come, camiseta blanca cochambrosa y dos metros de músculo recrecido bajo un flequillo rebelde y aplastado por las gafas de soldar. Lo miró asombrado, incapaz de reaccionar, no era el lobo, si no Sam, que soplete de acetileno en mano soldaba algo de metal, ajeno al escrutinio de su hermano, que recorría absorto su anatomía, calibrando los cambios, la masa de músculos sudados, reconociendo al hermano traidor que había perdido dos años antes.

Dudó entre avisarle del peligro o dar la vuelta y que se apañase como pudiese. Una respiración demasiado cercana le devolvió a la realidad, giró sobre sí mismo dispuesto a despachar al monstruo con rapidez cuando un golpe sesgado lo desarmó enviándolo al suelo. Con la pistola fuera de su alcance el lobo atacó confiado, las garras por delante, directo al corazón, mientras el cazador rebuscaba entre la chatarra algo para repeler el ataque cuando escuchó el disparó y el vio al monstruo parar en seco, mancha carmesí floreciendo en el pecho. El monstruo alzó la vista, sorprendido por el hombre alto que revolver en mano se acercaba dispuesto a rematarle. Otro disparo y se acabó.

—¿Estás bien, Dean? —Tendiendo su mano para alzarle del suelo.

—De puta madre, iba ganando. —Le salió un gruñido al sentir el tirón que lo puso en pie, demasiado cerca de Sam, de su olor, de su calor. La añoranza, el deseo le golpeó mucho más fuerte que el licántropo, mareándole.

—No lo dudo, deja que vea eso. —Recorrió con cuidado el zarpazo, superficial, evaluando el daño. —Ven, tengo botiquín aquí mismo. Cuando intentó quitarle la maltrecha camiseta, Dean dio un salto atrás en un gesto instintivo.

—Deja, es un rasguño.

—Podría infectarse.

—Lo curo luego.

—Ni hablar, vamos —Replicó tirando de él hacia el pequeño cobertizo.

—¡Que no, suéltame! Aún no he terminado el trabajo.

—Sin problema, ahí hay un horno de fundición, nunca se apaga.

Sin poder replicar volvió a formar equipo con aquel Sam a medio conocer, con la facilidad de siempre, como si nunca se hubiesen separado.

El alcohol escocía en las heridas y su piel ardía al contacto de aquellos dedos que recorrían su torso, limpiando la sangre, esa que habían compartido mucho más que siendo hermanos, demorándose en las cicatrices nuevas, como reaprendiendo el camino mil veces tomado.

—No dejará ni marca, no tenías que molestarte, Sam —El nombre también escocía en la lengua, le rascaba en la garganta.

—Con estas cosas nunca se sabe, mejor tener cuidado, me lo enseñó mi hermano mayor. —Una sonrisa, medio triste, medio traviesa, mirada perdida bajo el flequillo.

—Valiente profesor, ¿También te enseñó a abandonar a los tuyos?

—Dean —Melaza y reproche en la voz, sus brazos cercándolo en un abrazo, la boca rozándole la oreja —Conservo el móvil, nunca llamaste.

—Cierto, si quieres una vida normal, yo no encajo en tu proyecto. —Duele decirlo, reconocerlo, duele resistirse al deseo, a la necesidad primaria de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos, está duro y duele negarlo.

—Tú siempre encajarás en mi vida —Se acopla entre sus piernas, respira en su cuello, la sombra de la lengua recorriendo la garganta.

Dean saltó de la banqueta, apartando a Sam, buscando aire para no rendirse.

—Claro que si, por eso tú me has llamado todos los días. Espera que revise mi buzón de voz… ¡Porque se me ha debido pasar! oh, mira, NO. HAS. LLAMADO.

—Dean, papá dijo…

—¡No te atrevas a usar a papá de excusa! ¡No lo metas entre nosotros!

—Usas mis frases en mi contra, no lo hagas, por favor De, te he extrañado, te juro que marqué mil veces, pero tenía miedo, yo solo

—Tu solo no lo hiciste, no lo has hecho —Salió a la difusa luz del patio sacando el teléfono de la chaqueta y se puso a revisar los mensajes.

—Dean, entiende…

—Shh, necesito contestar a este —Lo calló con un gesto —¿Papá? Hecho. No, ningún problema, ¿Sam? Ni me ha visto… Estaré a medio día, primera hora de la tarde. Si, Señor.

—No te vayas así, D, por favor. Seguía siendo Sam, más grande ahora, igual de sucio que cuando peleaban y perdía, todo ojos de cachorro triste y flequillo desordenado. Sam, que seguía dejándolo sin aliento, costándole la vida cada negativa, siempre a un paso de ceder.

—Me voy, de verdad, no puedo quedarme.

—Unas horas no hacen diferencia, Dean, te necesito tanto.

Sam, labios húmedos, besos posesivos y manos viajeras. Sam gimiendo y erizándole la piel, derritiendolo. Sam, piel templada y susurros sin sentido. Sam abriendo viejas heridas de noches frías y carreteras vacias. Le costó la fuerza de voluntad que no sabía tenía, romper el beso, deshacer el abrazo, alejarse.

—Adiós Sam, sé feliz por los dos.

No se giró, no miró atrás, no por devolver el golpe si no porque era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer, por el bien de ambos, por la felicidad de su hermano debía alejarse, dejar de ser esa influencia toxica de la cual nunca se libraría si cedía al ruego desesperado de su hermano pequeño. Pensó en parar en un bar, en quitarse su sabor, en buscar un motel y quitarse su olor, en el fondo daba igual, lo sabía, no habría agua lo bastante caliente, ni cerveza lo suficientemente fría para arrancarle a Sam del alma, ese bulto cálido que salvó del fuego cuando su propia vida se convirtió en cenizas. Cuando Sam se convirtió en todo lo normal que tendría en esta vida.


End file.
